


Joy at the Sight of Small Children

by pommedeplume



Series: Canon Compliant Tales [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Harry Potter Next Generation, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(October 2002)<br/>Molly Weasley babysits her grandchildren, Roxanne, Fred and Victoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy at the Sight of Small Children

**Author's Note:**

> As a note the character of Arthur Weasley II is in fact Molly Weasley II but has been assigned a male gender at birth.

Roxanne just wouldn't stop laughing. Molly Weasley looked down into the laughing face of her granddaughter and smiled. She looked like Angelina, aside from the red hair, of which she already had a considerable amount.

She'd just turned a year old last month. She was a hyper and active child having started walking at only ten months old. As Roxanne ran around outside of the Burrow in the back garden, Molly reasoned that she must've got that from her mother. But it was clear she'd have her father's sense of humour.

Her older brother Fred was a more shy and quiet child by comparison. He was walking around the edges of the yard, looking almost contemplative. Babysitting him required little effort on Molly's part, not that she ever minded babysitting her grandchildren. Angelina claimed that Fred took a lot after her father, though he had inherited the Weasley red hair.

Also shy and by herself, was Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire who had not inherited the Weasley red hair. She looked a great deal like her mother but personality wise seemed to take more after her father, though Molly didn't recall Bill ever being as shy as Victoire.

Victoire was laying flat on the ground and looking up into the cloudy sky, her long blonde hair planted in dirt. Victoire didn't seem to mind the dirt in her hair at all and if she wasn't bothered then Molly didn't feel inclined to fuss over it.

Molly had another grandchild from her son Percy and his wife Audrey, a boy they had named Arthur. Molly didn't see Arthur as often as Fred, Roxanne and Victoire. Her relationship with Percy was much improved compared with what it used to be but they still weren't as close as she'd like. In any event, the boy seemed to take after his mother in every way possible.

Just then she realized that Roxanne had found a gnome sneaking back into the garden. Roxanne, though only a baby, didn't seem intimidated by the gnome in the slightest, walking right up to it.

"Be careful, Roxanne, dear," Molly called out and walked over to Roxanne and scooped her up, choosing to ignore the gnome for now.

Molly sighed. Getting the garden de-gnomed was a lot bloody easier when the house was full of children. Now it was mostly just her and Arthur. Ginny technically still lived at the Burrow but in practice spent all of her time at Harry's place.

Harry and Ginny did come over from time to time with Harry's godson, Teddy but it wasn't nearly as often as Molly would like, if she was being honest.

Ron and Hermione visited somewhat more often. Molly wondered if they would ever marry and provide her with more grandchildren. She hoped so, though she wouldn't dare say so to them.

Molly felt rain hit her face. She supposed it was time to take the children back inside before it rained.

"Come along, children. It's almost time for supper," Molly said, still holding Roxanne against her chest.

Victoire pulled herself off the ground, her hair very dirty and walked towards the door that led to the kitchen. Fred only seemed mildly interested in the promise of supper but still followed Victoire to the back door as well. Molly put Roxanne down and let her run back inside herself, operating at full enthusiasm.

Molly stopped for a moment before walking inside herself. For a moment she felt herself filled with joy at the sight of the small children at the Burrow once again. It had been far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
